You want me to do what now?
by Txt 2 me
Summary: Mission name: Result of boredom   Objective: Make master Sasuke's life into a Cinderella story   Target: Master Sasuke and the cute homeless Blond  Complication: Future Mrs.Uchiha is a boy...    Question: The point of this mission?     Answer: Boredom


Hey you Guys! so as you may or may not know this is my FIRST fanfiction story *squeals* So don't expect much. Just wanted to say FLAMES WELCOME, constructive criticism, spelling mistakes, grammar, punctuation, anything that annoys you about my reading etc. etc. anything that you think will help me write better and better you experience reading my writing (nothing about the story line because we already know that it's already pretty messed up)

Oh yeah before i forget better add a disclaimer..

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC..

ENJOY (OR NOT ENJOY) Which ever you want :D

* * *

'YOU WANT _ME_ TO DO WHAT NOW!' shrieked the young blond, slamming his hands on the table and abruptly standing up from his chair, successfully tipping it over with a loud _thud!_ The restaurant went awkwardly silent, everyone now staring at the obviously stunned blond, his widened eyes strictly glued to the older man sitting in front of him oblivious to the new silence. The waiter that was approaching them with their food suddenly stopped at the sight of the blonde's outburst and stood there stiffly as the blonde continued to stare daggers into his companion's face. The waiter fearfully looked back and forth between the two, pondering on what to do until he saw the masked man give a simple flick of his hand dismissing the waiter, who sighed in relief and thankfully bowed towards the man before hurryingly scurrying off towards the kitchen.

'I think I explained it simply enough and Naruto please sit back down you're making a scene the masked man jadedly answered, casually flipping to the next page of his _novel, _his eyes never leaving its pages.

'You seriously can't expect me to consider this! It's absolutely ridiculous!' The blonde complained slamming his hands once again on the table, successfully tipping over his glass of water. 'I'm out of here, stupid bastard thinks he can make a fool out of me' he murmured to himself and turning towards to door in an attempt to leave.

'I'll increase the reward to one hundred and fifty thousand' was the only reply he got.

The blonde's actions halted _that changes everything._

'Naruto pleases it down you're making a scene'

His words finally sinking in, the blonde's head whipped around and angrily glared at the surrounding tables making them cringe and unsuccessfully try to resume their earlier conversation. The blonde swiftly picked up the fallen chair and slumped back into it, crossing his arms across his chest letting his gaze grift back to the older handsome man sitting across from him. His unusual hair colour could be described as grey, but not that dull grey hair old people suffered from. No it was probably more fitting to describe it as silver. The man himself was approximately in his late twenties to early thirties. He wore a thick black head band that crossed over his face covering his left eye, the other eye never leaving the _novel._ He also wore a very fitting black turtle neck sweater in which he pulled up to cover his lower half of his face. The sweater fit well enough that if Naruto looked close enough he could make out the very well-defined abs that the man possessed, not that he was looking. He held a small book perched in his hand, in which Naruto was able to make out the title as _Icha-Icha paradise._ The title held some familiar meaning, but the blonde was not in a mood to waste time on such a useless task, but he couldn't help but wonder what things were written in the book to make a human being less interesting then the book itself. The man, earlier introducing himself Hatake Kakashi, had approached Naruto in promising him that he had a very generous offer that would get him out of his present situation and a free lunch, but this was not what he was expecting. No, this was not what he was expecting _at all._ The blonde silently pondered whether the money was worth him discarding his dignity, if he was ever caught carrying out this _mission_ is would live the rest of his life head hung in embarrassment..

Naruto cleared his throat his intention to clearly remove this silence between them. The older male on the other hand seemed to have no intention of switching his attention away from his _novel_. The blonde, now extremely agitated cleared him throat once more, a little more a loudly and inwardly cheered as his saw Kakashi's one (visible) eye drift from his book to Naruto's face, unmistakably annoyed at his interruption.

'Well?' he asked raising an eyebrow 'have you decided?'

Naruto clenched his teeth together; if he did this it would get him out of the streets, but the offer was absolutely ridicules.

'You really expect me to do this?' Naruto gritted out, leaning forward on his chair.

'I am clearly aware that this may not be the most….commonly made proposal' Kakashi answered, finally putting down his _novel _and fully turning his head to face the blonde. 'But I think you would agree my offer is more than generous.'

Kakashi inwardly smirked as saw the inner battle he was having with himself reflected in his eyes, and by the looks of things, this was going to be very successful. Although knowing the blonde's weakness has given him a little of an unfair advantage, Kakashi decided not to dwell on the situation. _I have to make this mission a success._

_He's absolutely perfect for the job. _Kakashi continued to stare at the gorgeous blond, analysing every aspect of him. He had messy blonde hair that reached approximately just above his shoulders, spiked up in every direction as if he has not brushed nor washed it in weeks. Kakashi frown _that's something to fix _he thought. His had the most magnificent sparkling blue eyes, more beautiful them the blue skies themselves. He had full lips and very chiselled facial features. He has delicious tanned skin was too die for. Kakashi couldn't help but have his eyes drift lower landing on the blonde's torso. The blonde was wearing nothing but a dirty and ripped pair of once blue but now brown pair of jeans and a ripped t-shirt, but even with this Kakashi could still see his handsome features lying beyond the clothes. His clothes clearly stating that he did not belong in the restaurant Kakashi decided to bring him to. His thin but well-built torso, his masculine legs and beautiful facial features separated him from everyone else, making him perfect for the job though it would be a little difficult to cover those up. The only flaw on his magnificent body were the three whisker like lines on each one of his cheeks, but even with those the blonde was no less beautiful.

Kakashi remembered the first time he laid eyes on the blonde, stealing a loaf of bread from a nearby baker and dashing off to a nearby alleyway only to stuff his face in the warm loaf. He heard the blonde moan as his took his first bite of the plain white loaf. Kakashi at this point had followed the blonde and took a step forward into the dark alleyway, the blonde's head then snapped up, fear, anger and sadness reflected off his eyes. That was the first time Kakashi saw those entrancing eyes, but one moment they were there and the next they were gone the blonde dashing along the alleyway, away from Kakashi.

'Wait' he was yelled attempting to catch the blond, but after several metres he gave up coming to the conclusion that the blonde was too far ahead.

For the next few weeks Kakashi couldn't get those eyes out of his head, when he closed his eyes, they were there, when we went to sleep, they were there and even when we was making love, the blonde and his eyes were there fear and sadness present in the eyes. So when he was first informed of the _mission _those eyes were the first things that popped in his mind.

* * *

~~FLASH BACK!~~

'_He's a disease' answered an old lady, flinging her frail arms around clearly outraged just thinking about the blonde. 'He's a disease on this fine town of Konoha, a filthy little rodent roaming the streets, eating the scrapes people leave, it's disgusting.' The woman spat 'Vile little creature, he deserves to die.' then the lady chuckled as if the thought of a human being dying in pain was hilarious. She then tried to turn and walk away, but found Kakashi had a strong hold on her arm, stopping her from leaving. Her words angered him, how could the blonde he has dreamed of these past weeks deserve to die? He felt his hold on the woman tighten making her cringe._

'_What did he do? Where can I find him?' Kakashi hissed dangerously narrowing his eyes._

_Glaring at his Hand curled around her slim arm he woman finally spoke 'he has no home, he wonders the streets day in and day out darkening our days with his presence' the woman's tongue darted out of her small mouth, licking her parched lips. 'As for what he did, we must never speak of that day ever again' she hissed her voice dripping with venom. 'And if you knew any better you would not dig any further into this matter.' Feeling that he was not going to get any more information Kakashi thanked the lady and walked away to question others. But as Kakashi discovered that day, he was not going to get much more information that what he got from that lady.

* * *

_

Kakashi remembered that failure of a day, he had had none of his initial questions answered but he did find out the blonde's name was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. He had no parents and had lived on the streets for almost all his life after his parent's death, another detail Kakashi could not dig up. With this Kakashi had leverage over the situation and had come to the conclusion that Naruto was indeed the most suited for this _mission._

Naruto sighed, being finally defeated, bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts. 'If I do this, do you vow to me now you'll do everything you promised me earlier?' the blonde asked a new sparkle of hope in his eyes.

Kakashi was amused, he made a cross motion with his right hand which made the blonde chuckle. 'Of course, everything I promised, and if you do a good job, more' with this Kakashi saw a glint of greediness flash through Naruto's eyes. _I think I've hit the spot._

Naruto banged his fist on the table causing the neighbouring tables to jump in surprise.

'I'll do it!' Naruto yelled, his eyes firing with determination.

Kakashi chuckled _perfect, _and waved the waiter with their food forward.

'Pleased to meet you….._Cinderella Uzumaki….'_

_

* * *

So what did you all think? Yeah don't hold back your__ criticism because i'm a newbie...but if you did enjoy please review too...as much as i want to learn i also do like to be praised!_

_Byeeeeee!~~~_


End file.
